This invention relates to the communications and aeronautics arts and, more particularly, to a lightweight optical jammer system which is adaptable for use with an airborne vehicle, and more specifically, with a vehicle in space, such as a satellite in earth orbit.
Over a period of the last few years, the United States Government has placed an ever growing number of defense related satellites into earth orbit. Because of the maturing capability of a potential enemy to identify and determine the general mission of synchronous U.S. satellites from reflected sunlight signatures, what is needed and is not presently available is a survival aid to be mounted on a satellite to prevent the ascertainment of the mission classification (i.e., surveillance, communication, navigation, weather, reconnaissance, and the like) of the satellite.